Ambrosia
by super1ucy
Summary: Herakles and Kiku have been abstinent for a while...until now. Rated M for a bit of masturbation and sex.


_"Why are you looking at me that way?"_ Kiku sighed as he stuffed a bunch of rice in his mouth with his long chopsticks-trying to be unattractive so the Grecian can stop staring at him eat.

_"You're so cute."_ Herakles smiled at a now blushing-and chewing Kiku.

The red Japanese mad furiously shoved the rest of the rice in his mouth and quickly brought it to the sink to wash it. Trying to change the subject, he held up a chopstick and pointed to Herakles's plate. _"Hera, are you done with that?"_

_"Oh, yeah, I am."_ Herakles picked up his plate and utensils, placing them nicely in the sink, then turning on the faucet to wash them.

Warm water flowed from the faucet, flooding the sink with a clear, little pool; Japan began to soap the dishes, adding brilliantly white sea foam to it.

_"So, what are you planning to do tonight?"_ Herakles asked innocently.

_"Perhaps go on the computer...read some stuff...then sleep..."_ Kiku lazily eased a bowl onto the dish dryer.

_"How can I be involved in those activities?"_ The Grecian handed a plate to Kiku's foamy, gloved hands.

_"You usually sleep after dinner..."_ Kiku sighed and soaped the plate, handing it back to Herakles to rinse.

_"Why don't we..**both**...sleep after dinner together today?"_ a smirk was forming on the Grecian's face.

Kiku knew what he was planning, and shook her head, reddening once again. "Hera...you mischievous man. I'll tell you...I'm not in the mood..."

Herakles turned off the faucet(for his side of the dishes were done) and traced a wet finger on Kiku's shoulder, circling round and round til' he got to the collarbone. "..hummm...but we haven't done so in so long..."

Kiku's shoulders raised as they trembled at the warm trail Herakles left on his skin. _"N-no, Herakles...not now..."_ He quickly rinsed the last utensil, and took off his wet gloves, revealing pale, slender arms and thin fingers.

Probably admitting defeat, the Grecian headed to the bedroom and left him alone-which is what Kiku wanted, but then it hit him. Perhaps...perhaps Kiku was being too heartless. After all, they hadn't touched in quite a while, and Kiku did feel quite bad about that-Hera was just trying to deepen their relationship...in quite an erotic, lustful way...

After this self-realization, Kiku turned off the kitchen lights and wandered down the hall towards the bedroom-only to hear...what was that odd sound?...it was the sound...of perhaps some...moaning?-Hera is..?

Slowly opening the door, Kiku glanced in the dim, lamp-lit room. The bed was crinkling slightly-the small shadows in the creases slightly danced. Gazing slightly above, was Herakles facing the other direction-on his knees in a large dent on the bed.

Herakles was touching himself.

_"Hnn...hnnnn..."_

Kiku blushed at the sight-and after a quick decision, he released the obi of his kimono-letting it hang by his feet. Now, his chest was exposed.

Approaching stealthily, he climbed onto the bed behind a suddenly-stopping Herakles, and snaked his pale hands around him; one over Herakles's eyes, the other on his clothed chest.

_"Naughty, naughty. I didn't know you wanted me so bad~?..."_

Herakles merely smirked. _"I always want you."_

The hand on Herakles's chest sunk lower, onto Herakles's exposed and rather hard shaft; delicate fingers rubbed at it as the owner's hands left and rested onto the bed.

_"O-oh, yes...Kiku-your hands...I've missed them."_ Herakles arched his hips up more in pleasure as the hands rubbed up and down, faster and faster.

After the little tease, Kiku released the hand on Herakles's eyes and turned his face around from the chin. _"Hera. Face me."_

Knowing he was in for a treat, Herakles turned his whole body around and faced Kiku; who, after the turn, placed his hands swiftly on Herakles's hips. Slowly sliding down Herakles's pants, Kiku put his hands on Herakles's arisen penis and opened his mouth to dive his head deep and onto the tip.

_"I must say.."_ Kiku said between little, cat-like licks, _"..Hera, your taste...mmf...is so delicious."_

Herakles responded to Kiku by laying back onto the pillows and placing his large hand onto Kiku's head, pushing him further over his erection. _"More."_

_"Mmff...oh...mmmmf..."_ Kiku took in more of the shaft, which was beginning to extend further down, reaching the back of Kiku's mouth and close to the throat.

_"K-kiku...you're..ahh...yes...more...more..."_ Herakles was beginning to feel tense-a warmth swelling in the pit of his stomach.

Gently, Kiku brushed his fingers around Herakles's scrotum. Herakles was in a thrilled state as his penis began to self-moisten as the sticky juices began mixing with Kiku's heated saliva.

_"Uhmm...Let me...mhh...taste more of you..."_ Kiku's was hungry for Herakles's sweet, sweet ambrosia.

_"Nghhh...uhh..."_ Herakles thrusted his hips forward, spilling more of his cum into the Japanese man's head.

Soon, the concoction dripped onto the bed from Kiku's lips-his mouth was filled with a slush of clear and spiraling white liquids. Swallowing some and licking his sticky lips 'clean', Kiku took his hands from the large scrotum, and smoothed it over Herakles's moist, slippery, and not to mention, extremely sticky penis. "This is so beautiful." Kiku smiled. "Put it where it needs to be. My ass."

With that, he stripped off the kimono slowly-and threw it behind him.

Herakles, very amused at the sight, reached over at Kiku and sent a curious hand down Kiku's undergarments-teasing Kiku with a hard squeeze.

_"O-oh my-Hera!"_ Kiku lunged forward at the sudden feel. _"I've definitely changed my mind...take me. Take me now."_

Herakles nodded his head-a mischievous smile on his face. _"Damn it Kiku, you only get like this if I initiate-it's like you forget how good sex is."_

Kiku didn't say anything, but just eased out of his undergarments-also tossing it somewhere, and turning around and arching his ass upwards at herakles's face.

Grinning, Herakles turned to the small table beside the bed and reached for the drawer. _"I should prepare for you..."_ He took out a small bottle of lube and opened the cap, squeezing the oil-like contents onto his hands. Once Herakles had enough, he lathered his moist erection and slicked up Kiku's opening.

Instead of going straight into the universal position, Herakles slipped in a wiggling finger, following it, another.

_"Rather tight..."_

_"Ngh...I want more...ughhh..."_ Kiku must've craved it for a long while if he was this needy-Kiku was always the type to keep his needs inside.

Herakles stretched the area, then finally inserted a third. _"You're good now..."_

Arranging his penis close to Kiku's creases, Herakles held onto the small man's hips and rubbed up and down there to Kiku's thighs. "Ready?"

_"Mm-hmm..."_

Slowly, Herakles eased himself into the vast hole, wincing a bit at the amount of force he needed to fully sheathe himself inside Kiku. "Tell me when to move."

With a nod as approval from Kiku, Herakles began to thrust in and out-Kiku moving along with the ride.

_"Ngahh-uhh...uhh..oh, Hera! Herakles...Nghhh..oh...more...moreee..."_

_"Ngh..."_

The two, at that moment, became one, and danced frantically as the bed covers twisted with craze. Hera continued to thrust, sending shocking waves of pure pleasure and ecstasy through Kiku's body.

_"..Hera...I'm going t-to.."_

One. Two. Three-both had came; Kiku had spilled his cum onto his stomach and the rest dripped onto the bed; Herakles shot Kiku with a warm pistol as it sprayed through his opening and rested in Kiku's body-a feeling which made the little nation blush in delight.

Pulling out, Herakles fell onto Kiku's sweaty and heated body, and the two kissed deeply.

_"Hera-I'm sorry...I was neglecting you..."_

_"It's alright...you made it up. That was...very satisfying..."_

Content, both of the lovers fell asleep on top of each other.

Mabo tofu.

XD WELL! THAT WAS FUN! 8D


End file.
